


Blocked In

by zeeissorandom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, holy motherfUCKER THIS IS GAY, jesus christ who's ready for heavy homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeissorandom/pseuds/zeeissorandom
Summary: this is gayyyyy whoops~ social media links ~personal IG: zeeissorandomqueer IG: queer.ducksmindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirlhamilton IG: brahbrahiamherculesmulligankik: zeeissorandomtumblr: zeeissorandommindcrack tumblr: mindcrack-fangirlhamilton tumblr: brahbrahiamherculesmulliganwattpad: zeeissorandomtwitter: zeeissorandomsnapchat: zeeissorandomhope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!~Bai!





	

"I-I just can't believe you!" Pearl yelled at Amethyst in frustration.

"Me?! What did I do! This is your fault!" She yelled back, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Oh really? Who's the one who couldn't keep her mouth shut so a giant rock fell over the entrance to the cave?!" Pearl asked

"I wouldn't have had to talk louder if you would just listen to me for once!"

"I would listen to you if you acted more mature sometimes." Pearl glared down at Amethyst.

"Aaaalways my fault!" Amethyst yelled. "It's always my fault! Because you're perfect and you could never do any wrong!" Amethyst screamed.

"That's not true." Pearl said, softer.

"Oh yeah?! Than why am I always the one blamed for anything? Why are you the one who gets to prance around everywhere all elegant and crap because you never do anything wrong!" Amethyst yelled, more chastising herself rather than Pearl at this point. "I mess everything up! Always! Everything is always my fault and I hate myself for it!" Amethyst cried, tears falling down her face. Pearl just watched in sadness, tears rising to her eyes.

"Amethyst... You know that's not what I meant." Pearl whispered, walking closer to her.

"Believe me, I've heard this from you before. You always say you didn't mean what you said and I forgive you, and then it all happens again." Amethyst whispered. "I...I just don't know how much longer I can go before... before..." Amethyst trailed off, staring at the wall.

"Before what?" Pearl asked. No response. "Before what, Amethyst?" Pearl asked again. "Before what?" Pearl asked angrlily.

"Before it becomes even more obvious that I love you, you idiot!" Amethyst screamed, jumping up to stare at Pearl. "Before I end up kissing you because you look so stupidly cute, or- or before you find out that I can't stop sketching stupid pictures of you because you're so stupidly beautiful!" Amethyst screamed, sobbing, her face a dark purple, glaring at Pearl. "Before you find out that I've been in love with you for the past, oh, I don't know 2,000 years!" Amethyst finished. Pearl sat a few feet away from Amethyst, face a dark blue and eyes wide. "You're supposed to be so smart, Pearl." Amethyst looked at the taller. "But I just don't understand how you could be so stupid to not realize that I love you." Amethyst whispered. Pearl had no words, couldn't fully grasp everything Amethyst had just told her.

"I... I had no idea, Amethyst..." Pearl whispered softly.

"Yeah, I know. That's kind of the problem." Amethyst said, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Amethyst..." Pearl whispered, moving towards Amethyst, sitting in front of her.

"What?" Ame spat back. Pearl gently moved a tuft of Amethyst's hair out of the way to reveal both of her eyes, wet from tears and threatening to spill more.

"I'm sorry." Pearl apologized. "I-I..." Pearl tried to speak, but decided to show her instead. Pearl slowly moved in, taking Amethyst by surprise. Pearl's eyes fluttered shut, Amethyst following suit as their lips slowly touched, Pearl being the one to lead the kiss. She took it slow, Amethyst not wanting to seem too eager. Pearl's hand snaked around Amethyst's waist, holding her closer as the kiss grew deeper, her lips parting for Amethyst to lead. Amethyst's hand cupped Pearls' cheek gently, the shorter letting her tongue explore Pearl's mouth, eliciting a muffled moan from her. Amethyst couldn't help but blush an even darker purple after hearing the small noise. The two broke apart, staring at each other, breathing heavily, although it wasn't needed.

"U-Um..." Amethyst whispered. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." Was all she could say.

"I'm sorry for getting angry at you, too. You didn't deserve me yelling at you for nothing." Pearl smiled, wiping a tear stain off of Amethyst's cheek. A noise broke the tension in the room, heavy gasps following it. Pearl shot away from Amethyst, both sporting a dark blush on their faces. Garnet broke through the blocked entrance, standing in the small room. She wore a knowing smile on her face, nodding at the two.

"Sorry I got here a bit late. I take it you two got the time you needed, though." Garnet said, her hand pulling her visor down enough so the two could see her wink.

"No use trying to lie to her." Pearl whispered to Amethyst with a small smile on her face.

"Got that right." Amethyst giggled, standing up and offering Pearl her hand, which she took. The three warped back home in a comfortable silence, Garnet heading to her room, leaving Amethyst and Pearl all alone.

"Um... I-I hope we can do that again sometime. I mean, like, not the whole, getting trapped by a rock thing but, uh, yeah..." Amethyst sputtered out nervously, a nervous smile on her face. Pearl couldn't help but smile softly, leaning down to kiss Amethyst's cheek.

"I hope we can, too." Pearl said with a confident smile, walking into her room of the temple. Amethyst stood in the living room, face of pure bliss.

"Did that really just happen?" Amethyst whispered to herself.

"Yep!" Steven giggled excitedly. "It did!" He grinned, hugging Amethyst. "I'm happy for you two." Steven whispered to his friend.

"Thanks Ste-man." Amethyst smiled, hugging Steven back, her mind filled with thoughts of Pearl.

**Author's Note:**

> this is gayyyyy whoops
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> hamilton IG: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> mindcrack tumblr: mindcrack-fangirl  
> hamilton tumblr: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: zeeissorandom  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


End file.
